SnowBaz FTW!
by stormyskies73
Summary: Cath meets Wren's new roommate, only to get into an argument about Simon Snow. Bad summary, bad title, hopefully OK-ish story.
1. Wren's New Roomie

**I own absolutely nothing in this except the plot (if there is one at all...).**

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Cath screamed. "You ship <em>Simon Snow<em> with _Penelope Bunce_?"

"Uh-huh." Jas, Wren's new roommate, nodded enthusiastically.

"How can you share a room with this girl?" Cath hissed to her twin.

"I _didn't know_!" she replied.

The three of them were stood in Wren's dorm. Cath had just wanted to meet the girl, and when she found out all three of them loved Simon she had automatically assumed she'd found another Snowbaz shipper. She'd thought wrong.

"Is there something wrong?" Jas asked. The twins shook their heads. Well, Wren did. Cath just looked at her in shock. "It's just that Simon and Penelope are so perfect for each other, and-"

"No they bloody aren't!"

"Cath, you've gone into Snow-speak again." Wren whispered.

"I don't care! Simon and Baz are, like, soulmates! You know that, Wren!"

"But they don't even _like_ each other!"

"Jas, it's all an act."

"What's all an act?"

"They don't really hate each other. They're in love, but they can't tell anyone. Of course they're gonna pretend otherwise."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Jas sighed.

"She's right, Jas." The girl in question looked incredulously at her roommate. "They spend most of the books stalking each other and exchanging insults in a futile attempt to disguise their true feelings. It's totally obvious they're into each other."

"Well, they're doing a pretty good job of it." The three of them probably would have spent the whole day arguing like that if Cath's phone hadn't beeped. She checked it.

"Crap! We were supposed to meet Reagan for coffee five minutes ago!" She looked at Jas. "Do you wanna come?" she asked grudgingly.

"Nah." Cath and Wren both sighed (inwardly) with relief.

* * *

><p>"You know she's never gonna change her mind, right?" Reagan asked later.<p>

"Yeah." Cath replied, sipping her drink.

"That doesn't mean we're gonna stop trying!" Wren finished. Reagan facepalmed. "Why me?" she mumbled into her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>This is sort of based on a recurring argument I keep having about McNozzo versus McAbby, and I read <em>Fangirl<em> and decided to write this. I KNOW it's crap, so you don't have to point it out for me. Positive reviews ONLY! **


	2. Cath's Fanfiction

**Sorry**

By: Magicath

Penelope loves Simon. Simon loves Baz. Will their friendship survive this, or is everything over?

Rated: Fiction K - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Words: 232 - Reviews: 4077 - Favs: 183 - Published: March 29, 2014 - id: 10072665

* * *

><p><em>The day she told me how she felt, my heart broke. She's my best friend and I had to put her through that.<em>

"Simon?"

"Penny?"

"We need to talk."

"What about?"

"I think I love you."

_We stood in awkward silence for a while, but eventually someone had to break it._

"Penny-"

"Don't talk. Please."

_Then she kissed me and I felt the world shift. But not in the oh-my-god-I've-found-my-soulmate way. More like the what-the-hell-do-I-do-now sort of way._

"Penny, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I love Baz."

_I remember how she looked at me. Shock. Pain. Mortification._

"I'm sorry."

_It was a pathetic response. Inadequate. She turned and walked away._

"Penny, I'm sorry".

"Are you OK?"

"I know this is unexpected, and I know how much this must hurt, but I'd really like it if we could stay friends."

"Penny?"

"Pen?"

"Penny, please call me back."

_She never did. I looked down at my phone, and called another number._

"Baz?"

"Snow?"

"I think I love you."

_It's been three months. I still miss Penny, but the pain has mostly subsided. I only really think of her once every couple days.I have Baz now, and maybe Penny and I weren't as close as I thought we were. If we had been, she would have called me back._

_I'm not sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews for <strong>**Sorry**

* * *

><p><span>Wrenegade<span> Chapter 1, March 29, 2014

*sob!* This is kinda depressing, but still great! Love you, sister-sister!

* * *

><p>Reagan Chapter 1, March 29, 2014<p>

This...wasn't half bad. This reads kinda like it happened in the books, or maybe the films.

* * *

><p>Levi The Great Chapter 1, March 29, 2014<p>

Tell Penny I'm free on Saturday. Girl needs cheering up. Errr, you can come two, Cather...

* * *

><p><span>JasmineBlossom123<span> Chapter 1, March 29, 2014

Thank you for stamping on my dreams, Cather Avery. You will live to regret your heracy!

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! It's me! This was originally intended as a oneshot, but I wrote this chapter as a present for Dark Meow Meow Kitten of Doom. Hi! Awesome username, btw. And I know the number of reviews and favourites is kinda high, and possibly unrealistic, but Magicath's pretty popular, so...yeah. Also, I just wanted an excuse to have one of the totals as 4077.<strong>


	3. Reconcilation

**This is no longer a oneshot, is it? Enjoy! Sorry, but the site wouldn't let me use the full fake links. Just ignore it.**

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>Cath was terrified. She wasn't used to threats and had no idea what Jas was going to do. Sighing, she logged onto FanFixx in an attempt to forget her impending doom by immersing herself in slash. And, of course, to try and patch things up with Jas.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Magicath <span>[Mar 30]

A response to your review at s/10072665

Why are you out to get me?

* * *

><p><span>JasmineBlossom123 <span>[Mar 30]

Like I said, you crushed my dreams.

* * *

><p><span>Magicath<span>[Mar 30]

Actually, you said I stamped on them.

* * *

><p><span>JasmineBlossom123<span>

Same difference. [Mar 30]

* * *

><p><span>Magicath<span>[Mar 30]

It was just a fanfic! It's not like GTL actually wrote anything rendering Penemon officially non-canon, or made Penelope a lesbian (rather than just bi like Simon) in the books or something.

* * *

><p><span>JasmineBlossom123<span>[Mar 30]

Simon's not bi.

* * *

><p><span>Magicath<span>[Mar 30]

Prove it.

* * *

><p><span>JasmineBlossom123<span>[Mar 30]

He dated Agatha.

* * *

><p><span>Magicath<span>[Mar 30]

That just proves he's not gay, not that he's 100% straight.

* * *

><p><span>JasmineBlossom123<span>[Mar 30]

Shut up.

* * *

><p>It's not that Cath didn't <em>want<em> to make friends with Jas; just that Jas didn't want to make friends with her. Besides, Wren was Cath's sister and Jas's roomie, and Cath didn't want her stuck in the middle of this accidental feud. She looked down at her keyboard. What she was about to do was against everything she believed in, but it had to be done. She took a deep breath and began to type.

* * *

><p><span>Magicath<span>[Mar 30]

s/10072700

Just read it. Please.

* * *

><p>Jas copied the link and smiled to herself as she read what came up in her browser.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Better Than Revenge<strong>

By: Magicath

Songfic. Penelope's so-called best friend is dating the love of her life. She sets out for revenge. Don't hate me, but it's Penemon.

Rated: Fiction K - English - Romance/Drama - [Penelope B., Simon S.], Agatha W., Baz P.-Words: 1018 - Reviews: 1 - Favs: 1-Published: 3m ago - Status: Complete-id: 10072700

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews for<strong> **Better Than Revenge**

* * *

><p><span>JasmineBlossom123<span> Chapter 1, March 30, 2014

Not bad for a first attempt. Maybe you're not that bad ;P

* * *

><p>Story Favourite: JasmineBlossom123 just favorited Better Than Revenge<p>

Favorite: JasmineBlossom123 has favorited you

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this is crap. I wrote it for Jessica682, and the plot is inspired by something adsiderum posted in a forum topic. (Hi, people! You're awesome!) Hope you liked it!<strong>


End file.
